Si alguien me hubiera dicho
by Cami Sky
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente en una semana, sino que le pregunten a James Potter, cuya vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados en solo 7 días.


Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente en una semana, sino que le pregunten a James Potter, cuya vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados en solo 7 días.

¡Hola! Pues es la primera vez que publico un fic, así que este es mi debut.

No sean tan malos conmigo y dejen un review para saber que opinan y poder mejorar.

Pues Cami Sky (osea yo) esta muy orgullosa de presentar su primer fic...

¡Disfrútenlo!

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho**

Si hace una semana alguien me hubiera dicho que Lily Evans iba a aceptar salir conmigo me hubiera reído en su cara. ¿La razón? Es sencilla; desde segundo curso le he pedido una cita y siempre me ha dado calabazas, ahora vamos en sétimo y seguía haciéndolo.

Iré por el principio: estas vacaciones me enteré de que a todos los prefectos (Yo aun sigo preguntándome por qué me escogieron prefecto, no es que me queje, es que... ¿cómo lo dijo mi pelirroja?... "le están dando el poder al demonio". Además la tentación es enorme; sobretodo cuando otro prefecto algo tonto te dijo la contraseña de Slytherin, tienes una capa invisible y un mapa tan asombroso como el que nosotros tenemos... como resultado aparece Snape o con el pelo teñido de rojo y largos bigotes también rojos o con enormes pústulas de diferentes formas y tamaños... lo malo es que mi pelirroja no se cómo, pero siempre sabe que fui yo y luego, después de gritar como posesa un buen rato, dice "madura Potter" de la manera más fría que se puedan imaginar; y eso es lo que más me duele, puedo soportar sus gritos, sus golpes y hasta sus maldiciones... pero lo único que no puedo soportar es que me hable de esa manera; pareciera como si me odiara) nos iban a dar habitaciones privadas en nuestras respectivas torres y, para mi "desgracia", mi linda pelirroja también era prefecta. Lo mejor era que esas habitaciones estaban conectadas entre sí por una puerta, así que solo un miserable trozo de madera (al que por cierto solía maldecir verbalmente bastante seguido, me jodia bastante que ese trozo de madera existiera) me separaba de mi encantadora Lily. (Se que estoy exagerando; pero mi explosiva pelirroja si sabe ser encantadora cuando logras sacarle el mal genio de encima, lo malo es que aquel milagro milagroso no ocurre muy seguido para mi desgracia). Claro que ella pegó el grito en el cielo: no le apetecía dormir cerca de un "pervertido y depravado sexual" (palabras textuales de mi pelirroja) como yo.

Al principio casi ni nos hablábamos, todo lo que hacíamos era discutir (Un par de veces también me tiró varios libros a la cabeza pero gracias a mi gran habilidad para el quidditch logre esquivarlos como si fueran bludgers, no por nada soy el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts... por cierto, esto es un secreto, así que no se lo digan a nadie, pero me ha llegado una invitación para formar parte de la selección nacional de quidditch para cuando termine el colegio; parece que su buscador se quiere retirar y están viendo de poner a uno joven que lo remplace) Pero creo que fue el pasar tanto tiempo juntos por nuestras obligaciones de prefectos (es lo único malo de este trabajo: las obligaciones. Tenemos reuniones todos los meses que son fiestas del aburrimiento, yo tengo a mi propio perro guardián llamado Minerva McGonagall que supervisa todo lo que hago para que no pueda abusar de mi poder, lo bueno de las guardias nocturnas es que me sirven para colar a Sirius y a Remus y poder hacer algunas pequeñas bromitas totalmente inocentes y que no dañan a nadie q no sea un Slytherin o Snape) lo que hizo que nuestro trato fuera medianamente educado... hasta que la veía conversando con algún chico y al día siguiente aparecía el chico en cuestión colgado desnudo de los postes del campo de quidditch (Con la sabia intervención de Sirius y Remus; porque por mi, primero le echo todas las maldiciones y maleficios que conozco, segundo lo corto en trocitos tan pequeños que sean imposibles de recomponer y tercero se lo doy de comer al calamar gigante... o mejor primero lo muelo a golpes, segundo le tiro varias bludgers a la cabeza, tercero hago que le entre algún veneno muy doloroso que lo deforme, cuarto recién le echo las maldiciones, quinto lo corto con mis propias manos en trocitos tan pequeñísimos que nunca se puedan volver a juntar, sexto hago pisotear los trocitos por una manada de centauros furiosos hasta hacerlos puré y sétimo recién se lo doy de comer al calamar gigante... ¡No me miren así! Yo no soy celoso, solo defiendo lo que es mío, y la pelirroja Lily Evans es de mi propiedad porque en la espalda de sus túnicas escolares escribí "Propiedad privada de James Potter, prohibido mirar y tocar"... con tinta invisible porque sino ella me mata) y nos volvíamos a pelear.

Lily sabía ser encantadoramente dulce cuando no estaba enojada (Lo que de por si ya era bastante extraño, pero cuando lograbas encontrarla en uno de sus buenos momentos era como encontrar a la dulzura y encanto personificadas o incluso a la mismísima Mary Poppins, pero si la coges en un mal día... que Dios se apiade de tu alma) y estábamos en unas de esas épocas de paz, a lo que yo le contestaba dejándole cajas de chocolates (Me quedaba sin un solo knut, pero por mi pelirroja yo soy capaz hasta de empeñar mi escoba y mi capa invisible... la capa mejor no, solo la escoba. Mi sueño es que algún día los hijos que tenga con mi pelirroja y los hijos de mis mejores amigos utilicen mi capa invisible para hacer travesuras y dar dolores de cabeza a los profesores; la escoba no quiero que la usen porque ya estará totalmente anticuada, yo les compraré escobas nuevas de último modelo a cada uno de mis hijos o hijas para que continúen con la tradición de ser los mejores jugadores de quidditch) en su habitación. Era en esas épocas de paz (¡Aleluya!) cuando ponía en funcionamiento el plan de conquista ideado por Sirius y Remus: comportarme como un caballero (algo bastante fácil, porque yo por mi pelirroja me convierto en un caballero de brillante armadura y en todo lo que sea preciso), abrirle las puertas, cargar sus libros (Joder, con la cantidad de libros que lleva la pelirroja encima aun no comprendo como no me salio una hernia), lanzarle elegantes cumplidos (ya saben, de esos que dices "tu sonrisa es preciosa" o "comparada contigo la luna pierde atractivo" y muchos otros que forman parte del repertorio patentado de Sirius) y otras cosas, que, por la sonrisa que ponía Lily, parecía que le gustaban. Hasta que volvíamos a pelear y nuestros diálogos se reducían a gritos, insultos y uno que otro libro volador con dirección a mi cabeza.

Eran esos días cuando Sirius y Remus se aliaban con las mejores amigas de mi pelirroja; Rebeca y Maty, en la tarea de volver a amistarnos. Claro que no tenían que trabajar mucho para convencer a las chicas: Maty era la novia de Remus (el menos casanova de los tres y el más propenso a sentar relaciones semi-duraderas, pero parece que esta chica ya atrapó para siempre a nuestro licántropo favorito porque la otra vez Sirius y yo los vimos en Hogsmeade hablando con el padre de la chica... seguro que Maty lo estaba presentando como su novio, pobre Remus; la cara que traía era un poema al nerviosismo) y Rebeca era la de Sirius (Ni me pregunten como, pero a inicios de año Sirius soltó el bombazo de que durante las vacaciones había sacado novia formal, y cuando nos dijo que era Rebeca no podíamos dar crédito a nuestros oídos. Nadie creía que pudieran durar más de una semana teniendo como referencia su extensa lista de noviazgos de-menos-de-una-semana-porque-me-aburrí-de-la-chica-de-turno, pero ya llevan más de cinco meses y parece que van a ir de largo. Aunque todavía yo no me explico como el mayor casanova de toda la historia logró sentar cabeza... ni se lo digan a nadie, pero yo una vez escuché a Sirius murmurando no-sé-que-cosa sobre anillos de compromiso y matrimonio. Es gracioso, parece que el cazador resultó cazado. Supongo que estará pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Rebeca, solo espero ser el padrino). Sus intervenciones lograban las épocas de paz, pero ni el trabajo de los 4 juntos lograba que Lily aceptara tener una cita conmigo... hasta que pasó el milagro.

Una tarde le pedí que fuera conmigo a Hogsmeade (se lo pedía un mínimo de 20 veces cuando se acercaba alguna salida al pueblo y en cada una de las 20 veces me daba de calabazas) y, contra todo pronóstico, ella aceptó. La verdad estaba flipando. ¡Mi pelirroja había aceptado una cita conmigo! Esa semana pasó volando (recuerdo que trate de no meterme en líos para no merecer alguna detención de fin de semana, pero McGonagall estaba de paranoica perdida creyendo que tramábamos algo y nos seguía a todas partes como un perro guardián para "asegurarse de que no hiciéramos nada malo" y no solo ella, Dumbledore también tenía su nariz pegada a nuestras nucas como un sabueso bien entrenado porque decía que era muy sospechoso que nosotros estemos tranquilos más de tres días seguidos) y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba caminando al costado de Lily en dirección a "Las 3 Escobas". Nos pedimos unas cervezas de mantequilla y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo, casi ocultos por una planta. No recuerdo mucho de lo que hablamos (NA: parece q le va a dar esa enfermedad en la q te olvidas d las cosas y no me acuerdo kmo se llama... jo, no la tendré yo?) , pero lo que si recuerdo muy bien es que de pronto, estaba tocando el cielo, la luna, las estrellas y el paraíso con las manos mientras besaba a la pelirroja. Como supongo que habrán niños presentes, me abstendré de hacer comentarios acerca de la manera de besar de Lily y lo dejaré a su imaginación... ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Quieren que les cuente? Y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido... ¡pero si se daña la mente inocente de los niños que están leyendo esto es su culpa! Está bien, les contaré un poco ¡Pero solo un poco! No me gusta que se anden metiendo en mi intimidad. Los labios de mi pelirroja saben a frambuesas y son suaves, muy suaves. Listo, ya está. ¿Qué? ¿Que les cuente más? No me van a dejar tranquilo si no lo hago, ¿verdad? Está bien. Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos fue como si una descarga de electricidad me hubiera tocado y hubiera borrado todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor; solo estábamos Lily y yo compartiendo un beso que llevaba años esperando obtener, y ahora que lo tenía no quería dejar escapar nunca. ¿Felices? ¿No? Serán chismosos... ¡Pero como le cuenten a alguien lo que les estoy contando se las verán conmigo! ¡Los haré picadillo! Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera dando saltos mortales y como si, de pronto, hubieran atrapado toda la felicidad del mundo en los labios de mi pelirroja. ¡Ahora si ya no les cuento nada más! ¡No me gusta que anden fisgoneando en mi vida privada! ¡Chismosos!

Nos fuimos del local y estuvimos caminando un rato por el pueblo en un silencio un poco incómodo. Nos paramos frente a la casa de los gritos (lo que me recordó que había luna llena en tres días y que teníamos que conseguir una dotación de chocolate tamaño ejercito para Remus) para ver el atardecer (el más lindo que había visto en mi corta vida y solo por el echo de que estaba acompañado de mi pelirroja) y, cuando vi como el sol iluminaba su rostro, supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Me puse de rodillas (esa siempre fue la idea de Remus, dice que las mujeres lo ven romántico y que consigue ablandarlas un poco... me pregunto si lo sabrá por experiencia propia, pero como es un poquito reservado con la manera como se declara va a ser muy difícil averiguarlo, hasta ahora no se como consiguió declararse a Maty; se ponía todo nervioso siempre que ella estaba cerca y terminaba rompiendo algo... una vez incluso hizo estallar una de las mazmorras donde damos Pociones. Ese día llegó tarde y el único sitio vacío era junto a la dueña de sus pensamientos, teníamos que hacer un antídoto para el veneno de una Runespoor (ya saben, esa serpiente de tres cabezas) y estábamos usando varias cosas un poco explosivas. Como Remus estaba más ocupado viendo a Maty que en vigilar su poción, le agregó escamas de Vipertooth a una mezcla que tenía excremento de Doxy y plumas de Demiguise... como resultado la mitad de la clase tuvo que ir a la enfermería por quemaduras de primer grado y mi amigo licántropo quedó un mes castigado limpiando calderos) y con la voz apasionada que Sirius dice que es la mejor en estos casos, le declaré mis sentimientos. Lily estuvo callada un buen rato (en el cual yo creí que estaba buscando una manera suave e indolora de decirme que lo sentía mucho, que solo me quería como un amigo y que esperaba que esto no afecte nuestra amistad: todo ese rollo que usan las mujeres para decirle a un chico que no. Si han pasado por esto, deben saber lo nervioso que estaba; si no salí corriendo fue porque sabía que la pelirroja me hubiera tirado una de las peores maldiciones que conoce en cuanto me encontrara por haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca) hasta que sonrió y me obligó a pararme. Me dijo que ya lo sabía porque había escuchado a sus amigas comentarlo con sus novios en la sala común un par de días antes de que yo le pidiera la cita, se había sentado a analizar sus sentimientos ayudada por una de las cajas de chocolates que yo le regalé hasta que comprendió que ella también me quería y por eso había aceptado venir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Emprendimos el regreso al castillo, hasta que, delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda, le pregunté si quería salir conmigo de manera oficial. La pelirroja hizo como que lo pensaba un minuto (le hubiera salido mejor si no hubiera estado sonriendo suavemente y mirándome por el rabillo del ojo), para, con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas a las que me he vuelto adicto, decirme que si, pasar sus brazos por mi cuello y empezar a besarme ante la mirada escandalizada de la Señora Gorda (que no paraba de decir que tuviéramos respeto y que nos fuéramos a otro lugar a hacer eso porque estábamos pervirtiendo a los alumnos menores... si la Señora Gorda supiera que los supuestos "alumnos menores" son más sabidos de lo ella cree se escandalizaría; porque la otra vez cuando estábamos yendo a las cocinas a por una cena de medianoche bajo mi capa invisible, escuchamos unas risitas ahogadas que provenían de un aula escondida tras un tapete. Como somos un poco curiosos, decidimos ir a ver que era, cuando entramos, nos encontramos a todos los alumnos de tercero, cuarto y quinto de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw... en una orgía con todas sus letras y teniendo como espectadores a varios chicos de primero y segundo. Salimos lo más silenciosamente que pudimos y, como de pronto se nos había quitado el hambre, nos regresamos a la torre tan aturdidos que me sorprende que no nos hayan pillado ni a nosotros por descuidados ni a ellos por ser tan tontos como para hacer ruido. ¿Ven como los "alumnos menores" no son tan santos como todos creen? Si son más sabidos de lo que muchos suponen).

Ahora ya no me río de los que me preguntan si de verdad soy el novio de Lily, al contrario, la llamo y le doy un beso que responde a las preguntas de la persona en cuestión (algo parecido a lo que hizo Sirius cuando nadie le creía que tuviera una novia formal; solo que él se paró encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, hizo parar a Rebeca y empezó a besarla delante de todo el Gran Comedor con alumnos, profesores y fantasmas incluidos. Por cierto, el mismo día en que yo le pedí a Lily que sea mi novia, le pidió a Rebeca que se casé con él. No pueden imaginarse el revuelo que causó cuando nos lo contaron: Lily y Maty corrieron y envolvieron a Rebeca en un abrazo de oso y Remus y yo descorchamos un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que habían dejado olvidadas por ahí. Ahora Rebeca a cogido la manía de mostrarle a todo el mundo su anillo de compromiso, de acaparar la sala común con revistas de bodas y nos ha hecho prometer a Remus, Maty, Lily y a mí que nosotros seremos los padrinos. Cuando se lo contaron a los padres de ella, en lugar de enfadarse o poner el grito en el cielo, les enviaron varios arreglos florales que inundaron la torre de Gryffindor un par de semanas, varias revistas de decoración y catering de bodas, varios catálogos de vestidos de novia y la sugerencia de casarse en el inmenso jardín de la casa de ellos. Han estado mandándose muchas lechuzas desde entonces, los padres de Rebeca están bastante empeñados en que la boda de su única hija sea el evento social mágico del año y se han ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo que puedan y en lo que no puedan también. Incluso han empezado a buscarles una casa en Londres como regalo de bodas. Ya han fijado hasta la fecha: justo un mes después de que terminemos Hogwarts y los va a casar Dumbledore. La señora ha quedado con Lily y Maty para encontrarse en Hogsmeade el fin de semana para empezar a ver los vestidos de las damas de honor y el feliz suegro nos ha citado a Sirius, Remus y a mí para buscar smokings o túnicas de gala, aunque creo que terminaran siendo smokings por eso de que él es mitad muggle. La madre de Sirius le mandó un vociferador diciendo que si se casaba con "una-traidora-de-sangre-amante-de-los-muggles" lo iba a desheredar, y su padre y su tío le mandaron una carta diciendo que lo desheredaban si se casaba y no los invitaban, aunque claro que ellos dos si están invitados. Solo espero que los padres de Lily se lo tomen tan bien como los padres de Rebeca cuando yo vaya a pedir la mano de mi pelirroja en matrimonio... sé que puede parecer un poco rápido, pero estoy completamente seguro de que amo a mi explosiva pelirroja con todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo y de que no me molestaría en absoluto pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.) Todo Hogwarts ya se acostumbró a nuestra relación, por lo que ya nadie nos pregunta si lo nuestro es real. Y a los escépticos... bueno, besar a Lily responde sus dudas.

**FIN**

Si han llegado hasta el final de esto, lo mínimo que espero es que me dejen un review.... miren que si dejan un review, yo voy a ser feliz, y si yo soy feliz voy a escribir más y si yo escribo más ustedes van a tener más fics para leer. Y si tienen más fics para leer, van a dejar más reviews y si dejan más reviews... pues todo vuele a empezar otra vez.

Ya saben, si quieren más fics, depende de ustedes y de los reviews que reciba...

Ahora hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo y publico un fic... creo que esto ya lo dije arriba ¿verdad?

¿A que iba? A si, solo decirles que se cuiden mucho, que lean más fics y que dejen más reviews; empezando por aquí.

¡Hasta otro fic!

Cami Sky


End file.
